Fallen Grace
by QueenofSmiles
Summary: (InyuKago with SanMir) His golden eyes pierced my thoughts, my soul. I could of never imagined anything like this, but I couldn't carry my burrden alone anymore. Pondering the harm of words I whispered, "Inuyasha I'm dead..." (Summary inside)
1. To Wish Upon a Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't bother to sue me, you won't get much.**

**A/N: This story is based off the series meaning there are most of the characters, the shikon no tama and the quest to complete it. As the story starts, Kagome is an angel therefore; Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku have never met her, ever. Kikyo will be in this story about she also does not know of Inuyasha and the rest. Also the story will be mainly told through the eyes of Kagome. Now that is said, you may now go enjoy the fanfic! If you have anymore questions I will be happy to answer them. Enjoy!**

**Summary: (I:K with some S:M) Kagome is a guardian angel that has yet gained her wings. Without her own memories, she yearns to live again as she watches the lives of Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. But what would happen if her wish is realized? With her second chance at life all should be good, right? Not if Naraku has a say... **

_**Fallen Grace**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**To Wish Upon a Star**_

She was scared. But not for herself, but her companions. The one I had been assigned too, Sango, had once again found herself face to face against yet another youkai. Her friend, the monk had fallen ill to one of those insects. She had barely got him out of harm's way before the youkai sent another breathe full of fire their way. I stood beside her, watching her. She stood strong and confident, watching her enemy's moves, waiting for a chance to attack. Her eyes followed the demon as the hanyou attacked it skillfully.

If I hadn't been the being that I am, I would have believed she was well in control of the situation. But looks are deceiving. Her thoughts raced with plans of attack. She wanted this fire youkai taken care of fast, before he grew stronger.

Why hadn't she noticed? The youkai eyed her now and drew in a long breathe while the young monk called out to her from behind. Her thoughts had sped her through her mind at once, making it very hard to read. This happens when she felt the full effects of her fear.

"_Move Sango, dodge the fire."_ I whispered beside her. In an instance she had jumped back, just messing the edges of the flame.

This scared her even more, her thoughts raced once more; buzzing with the fact she had almost been burnt to a crisp. She drew in her own breathes harder, taking in such shock.

The flames died down through my intangible body. I walked gracefully beside her again.

"_Focus, Sango. Your friends need you now"_

She realized I was right and sent her weapon soaring at the youkai. It distracted him enough for the hanyou to perform his wind scar and it was all over for the fire youkai. The only thing left among the ashes was the glint of a dark jewel shard. I focused my energy on it causing it glow a light purple as the darkness faded away. The hanyou appeared beside me and pick up the tiny thing. He expressed a small smirk before tucking it away.

Behind me Sango had begun to nurse the monk, since he had only taken in a few of those insects he wasn't in to bad of shape, but he wouldn't let the chance for Sango's attention go to waste while the hanyou stood idly by, waiting for the chance to continue in their journey. I stood beside him even though he didn't know it.

Being a guardian angel, no one knew I was there. Only Sango could hear me, but it words came through to her in her own voice. I was her conscience. I was meant to protect her, and help her through life.

How long am I to do this for? I don't know, I don't even know how long I have been doing this for. The Mother of the Angels gave me this task so I could earn my wings. Personally, I was in no rush. Mother told me that when I died, I wished to never remember my past life, so being a sort of guide for Sango gives me some memories of the mortal realm before I must live among the rest of the angels. Mother told me that my task was one of the most important; Sango was help fight a war against one of the most horrible villains that history has ever seen.

So now here I am, since I had no memory of anything before this, I have no sense of the time that has past. The days and nights all seem the same to me.

"Can we go now?" The hanyou wined beside me.

"Yes Inuyasha, Miroku needs to rest at the village. Kirara can carry him." Sango summoned the cat youkai beside her and it transformed while Sango helped Miroku on her back.

"It's about time" he mumbled. His sliver bangs hid his golden eyes while his dog ears sat relaxed on top of the rest of his long sliver hair. His arms were crossed covering a light wound on his arm, I assumed he would take care of it later himself.

For the short time I was with the other angels, most resented the youkai, but I never heard of hanyou. The one that travels with Sango, Inuyasha isn't bad though. He may come off cocky and selfish but I can tell he has a good heart.

Inuyasha moved off the tree, leading the group back to their home village. I took step beside Sango again, mildly reading her thoughts. Most her concern of lack of energy and how her body ached, but she never voiced her thoughts.

Already the village was in sight, I felt happy for Sango, she wouldn't have to walk much longer. Being an angel, I never grew tired. I never felt the environment around me, I wonder if I was missing much.

There was a stream beside us; I walked along it glancing at my reflection. I doubted any one else could see it though. I had long thick black hair with light brown eyes. My robes were of the angels. It was a long white dress with the sleeves falling of my shoulders. The sleeves were longer then my hands and dripped over them. I smiled at my image trying to memorize with detail into my mind. Sometimes I forgot what I looked like.

But I forgot even more my name. Not ever having to use it, it has left my memory. Thinking back to what Mother called me, I still can't remember.

_Kagome..._

Yes that was it! Mother must be watching me. I smiled up at the sky to her, hoping everything was alright.

_No worries, everything will be fine, you are doing very well my child._

Thank you Mother. The stars were twinkling, I knew tonight would be nice.

The others were lying on their mats, trying to fall asleep. All but the hanyou, he had left to sleep outside in the tree again. I followed him.

Climbing into to a wide branch, he slumped against the bark. I watched him from below, his eyes searching the sky. He relaxed and closed his eyes. I myself would have preferred to sleep outside if I needed it.

Even though he wasn't the one I was protecting, I still liked to watch him. I kind of had to since he was a big part of Sango's life. Being around them for as long as I have, you learn to read their emotions. Sango was the easiest since her mind was open to me. Miroku seemed have a one track mind but he hid more under the surface, he couldn't just be a pervert could he? I hope not for Sango's sake. She is quite taken with monk even though she would rather die then ever admit to it. And Inuyasha was just... Inuyasha. He wasn't one to hide his anger or pretend not to be satisfied. I was glad that I wasn't the one to have to deal with him; at least that's what I think.

Leaves fell from the branches above me; they passed through my body as if I were nothing. How I yearned to touch, and feel them maybe just one time would be enough. I looked further up past the branches to sky Inuyasha had been taken with. The stars glowed white against the dark blue, I saw something shoot across the glowing sky.

"A shooting star..." I whispered.

Mortals believe that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true. Closing my eyes, I did the same. What was there to lose?

The hanyou above stirred slightly, but if he had been awake, he was asleep now. I wished him a goodnight and settled myself at the base of the tree. The body filled with a new feeling, my limbs begged to relax and I eased down to the ground.

This wasn't right, something was wrong. The wind swept past me, it was as if I could almost see it, it called to me.

"_Kagome my child, you must reserve your strength for it will be needed in the near future..."_

"Mother?" I questioned to the air around me. The Mother of Angels' voice had rung softly in the air, almost in a song like tone.

"_Shhh my child, everything will be presented soon enough... Rest..."_

Her words cradled me like a lullaby. My eyes begged to close but my mind swam with new thoughts. I wanted to know what was happening, I wasn't ready for sleep. With my last attempts to thinks my body leaned against the hard bark as it slightly dug into my back.

_How can I feel this?_

I was under a spell with no chances to fight back. Closing my heavy lids I soon fell asleep until the morning with hopes of answers then...

**A/N: With that I finish the first installment of my story. Review if you want to read more, I hope you guys like it enough to continue with. What is going to happen to Kagome? Will she ever remember her past life? Ever get her wings? Does she even want them? Only I know hehe. REVIEW!!!!**

_**To be continued...**_


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thanks so much to elementalobsession, Kittycat78, and shinsei shinja for reviewing!! Also thanks to the rest of you guys who read! I intend to make this story fairly long, I know the basically what I will do with it, but I'm still open to suggestions. Thanks again, and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Fallen Grace**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Beginnings**_

I groaned, the tree was starting to bother my back. I could feel that my neck was sore. My eyes fluttered open to the golden eyed hanyou.

I ignored his stare, believed he couldn't see me. But there he stood his eyes straight on me. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to find to what he must be looking at. That is, until I remember a few past events from the night before.

I gasped.

I tried to stand up, but my legs crumbled beneath me. They weren't ready for my weight yet. My cheeks burnt in embarrassment, if he had thought me a threat, he must have dismissed that by now. My clothes had changed. No more angel robes but now was a white and green uniform that I vaguely remember. I made another attempt to stand up this time, using the tree for support.

He still hadn't say anything, or made an attempt to move. I met his gaze; his eyes laced with curiosity, yet were calm. From all the other times he met a stranger he was hostile with his long sword pulled out. My eyes avoided the sheath; no need to give him ideas.

"Who, who are you?" He finally asked. His voice was as calm as his eyes, I didn't know if I should have been more afraid or more relieved.

I tried to speak but my words came out as small crock. Clearing my throat, I tried again.

"Ka-Kagome..." My voice had changed. It was lower and didn't come out in the lullaby such rhythm.

He took a step closer to me. If there hadn't been a tree behind me, I would have stepped back. The Inuyasha I knew would have had his sword at my throat by now.

"Kagome..." He pondered my name, perhaps trying to remember if he was supposed to know me. I liked the way it sounded as it rolled off his lips.

The leaves crunched beside us. He turned his attention to the two figures stomping through them.

"Inuyasha, we better get going-" The monk paused when he saw me. "And who is this beauty?" He took my hand and lightly kissed it. I shook my hand quickly from his grasp.

"Ignore Miroku, he is always like that." Sango said sending a glare his way. "I'm Sango and that hentia is Miroku. Looks like you have already met Inuyasha."

I turned my head to Inuyasha, his gaze was now on the leaves covering the ground. I nodded towards Sango.

"What is your name?" Sango asked, her eyes were friendly and I was thankful for that.

"Kagome" I said again. My voice still in the lower but still high tone. It would take some getting use too.

"Where are you from Kagome?" Her tone was motherly; it made me feel like a child almost.

"I don't know..."

I guess I could have said the realm of the angels, but with my better judgment I decided that was not the best idea.

I dug my foot around in the leaves, avoiding their stares.

"How can you not know where you are from?" Miroku questioned.

I shrugged. "I just... don't remember."

"Do you know how you got here?"

I met Sango's gaze this time and shook my head. "I woke up, and here I was..."

Her smile comforted me. I smiled back at her.

"Hey, you can stay with us as long as you like."

"Thanks." I smiled.

With that Sango and Miroku starting walking back to the village. I started in line behind them.

"Kagome" Inuyasha called from behind me. He held a bow and arrows in his hands.

"Are these yours?"

I walked back towards him; I had seen this bow before. Perhaps a gift from Mother? I nodded and took them from his grasp. Sango and Miroku were a little distance ahead already. Enjoying the sound of the crunching leaves beneath me, I walked ahead. I turned back to Inuyasha; he was looking at the spot where I had woken.

"Coming?"

His head snapped towards me muttering, "Yeah, yeah." He walked slowly in the direction Sango and Miroku had taken. I walked in step beside him.

It was quite for a little while. I didn't care too much, but it bothered me how weird Inuyasha was acting. I can't remember when I have ever seen him this... calm?

"What are you?" His question caught me by surprise that I stopped in my tracks. He turned and looked suspiciously at me.

How was I supposed to answer this? I am angel that's right, the immortals that live in the sky and watch over you. I could see his look of disbelief already. But, was I still an angel? I could feel and be seen. Was I a human mortal again?

"What? You don't remember?" He asked in mockery.

"What do I look like? I'm a human of course." I snapped.

He looked me over, considering the answer. He had just started to walk off again before he said, "You may be a human, but there is something different about you. And I will find out so don't attempt to hide it from me."

I widen my brows at his back. He doesn't know what he is talking about, I reminded myself. He turned my in direction again.

"Coming?" He said mocking my tone.

I glared and ran to catch up with him. This was going to be interesting.

I lay on a mat Lady Kaeda that gave me. My head was buzzing with unanswered questions. I wasn't tired and the ceiling quickly grew boring to look at. I was careful to move Shippo from my bed. I was surprised how quickly he started to like me. I was glad he felt safe with me. Kissing the top of his forehead, I left the hut.

The night was much like last night. The sky clear of clouds but filled with stars and a crescent moon. I walked to the small lake on the outskirts of the village. Removing my shoes I dipped my feet into the cold water. It made me feel alive. I was alive again, I guess but I still didn't know how it had felt to be alive the first time. Making a bed out of leaves I lie there with the sky as my blanket. I could feel the beating of my heart, and focused on the rhythm of my breath. So am I not an angel anymore? Angels weren't supposed to feel what mortals felt, at least I never did.

My old life couldn't have been that bad could it? It never bothered me not knowing as much as it does now.

Sango and the others had accepted me on their journey. I think that is what Mother would have wanted. I was supposed to help them as an angel; maybe she figured I would be more help as a mortal? Whatever it is, I was thankful. To be alive, to feel that was around me added much more dept.

I would of slept right there if I could of. I felt the chills of the cold that had never affected me before. The sky couldn't keep me as warm as I hoped. My legs filled with bumps making me remove them from the water. The air was like ice on my wet legs. I wrapped them up in socks and shoes but it didn't help much. Pulling my knees to my chest I attempted to gain warmth, just a little longer was all I wanted.

"What are you doing?"

The voice startled me and I jumped. I turn to find no other then Inuyasha I sighed.

"Must you insist on sneaking up on people like that?"

He snorted. "It's not my fault you didn't sense me coming."

He sat down beside me, starring out at the water much like I was.

"We can't all have that powerful sense of smell." I muttered.

"Damn straight. But, how would you know about that?" The hanyou questioned.

Shit. I am going to have to think harder about what I say.

"Sango must have told me." I assumed he accepted my answer because he didn't ask anything else for a while.

"Stupid baka, if you are so cold then maybe you should wear some more clothes."

In my shivering form, I glared at him again. Was he trying to make me mad?

"I don't have anything else." I said matter-of-factly.

He sighed and I turned my gaze back to water only have a red shirt thrown at me. (A/n: Sorry I don't know all the Japanese terms and right now I'm to lazy to look it up so forgive me).

"Thanks" I mumbled wrapping myself in the hard material. It surprised me how much warmth a garment could produce.

"Your shivering was getting annoying."

Sigh, why couldn't he just of been nice and let me enjoy it?

"If you are going to be like that," I fumbled trying to take his shirt off, "Then I don't want to be warm."

I stood up and was about to stalk off.

"Hey, don't go."

"And why shouldn't I? I'm just _annoying_ you!" I retorted

"That's not what I meant, just stay. I'll be _nice._" He held out his shirt to me. I debated if I should stay or not.

Wrapping myself back up in the shirt I decided what was the harm?

While he sat cross legged, I laid down beside him. Crickets hummed around us. Our silence wasn't uncomfortable. I preferred it to hearing how I was annoying him. But I did wondered what made him want me to stay.

I became lost in my thoughts and must have drifted off to sleep. I could faintly hear Inuyasha call out my name and answered it with a groan. I rolled on my side signaling to let me sleep. I could hear his soft chuckle.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke up feeling myself being carried. I took a deep breathe of the familiar scent. I pretend I was still asleep as the hanyou placed me on my mat. Within a few moments I was asleep again.

**That's it for this chapter! Please REVIEW!!**

**-queenofsmiles**

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Because of Causes Unknown

_**Fallen Grace**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Because of Causes Unknown**_

_I was at the lake, the night was at it deepest hour. Through the haze I couldn't see much. Looking down at myself, I was wearing my angel dress, its whiteness almost glowing. I carefully made my way closer to water, as to not trip over the long ends of my dress that dragged on the ground but never grew dirty._

_Looking up I saw a source of light. It was as if it tore a hole through the darkness surrounding it. The hole grew bigger as a beautiful figure stepped out over the light water. The wind blew behind her taking the water with it. I bowed down on one knee to her until she lifted my head. The night was now day and she was the sun._

_Her hands glowed pure as she touched me. I looked into her eyes, the deepness of the blue soothe me. Her white hair matched her dress and mine as it blew from the random affects of the wind._

"_My child..." Her voice was as pure as her glow. "There is reason you are not with me now. Your purpose is here, on Earth now. Live among your friends as if you were one of them fore you are no ordinary mortal. You control the powers of an angel; use them to protect the ones you will love, protect him. Promise me this, for it is your destiny. We all have faith in you..."_

_My breath was soft; the intake of events was a tad overwhelming._

"_I promise..."_

_She smiled knowing that I would of course do anything she asked of me. I opened my mouth when..._

"_If you really earn to remember your past life, you will in due time. But for now my child, make this life something you won't wish to forget." She answered my unspoken question._

_I nodded, the only thing I could do. She smiled warmly to me, a smile that would fill the darkest soul with peace._

"_I believe in you my child..." She kissed my forehead softly in farewell. The light around her grew brighter, engulfing every corner of shadows. It became too much for my now closed human eyes as I shielded them against the white. When I was sure it was gone, I opened my eyes again..._

No more was the lake. I was inside now; instead of a sky was the ceiling. Instead of the ground was my mat.

It wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been. Knowing this was all for real, it set my heart at ease. I was really **_alive..._**

The first rays of sun shown through the small window and one could hear the intake of steady breathes. It was still dark out but I got up anyways, I could tell they were all still asleep. I glanced a hint of red and found myself still in Inuyasha's shirt (a/n: I hate calling it that, what is a better name for it?). My last memories of the night were of being carried inside. He must have forgotten about it. I removed the covers from my body and walked outside.

The early morning was warmer then last night. I placed the shirt under the tree he was asleep in and made my way back in the hut only to be greeted be the early morning Sango.

"Well, it's nice to see another morning person." She greeted delightfully.

"Oh no, you see, I was just going back to-"

"Nonsense, you are already up! Might as well help me with breakfast."

I sighed in defeat. My body still earned for more sleep but it wasn't looking like I was going to get any...

After breakfast, we all headed to a neighboring village where Miroku had heard rumors of jewel shards.

Inuyasha walked ahead leading the group while I walked beside him with Shippo on my shoulders, with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara following not too far behind.

SLAP

I sighed knowing where Miroku's hand had gone once again. There was no need for me to act surprised anymore he certainly made plenty of attempts, even when I was around.

Once out of their earshot I decided to ask the hanyou.

"Hey, Inuyasha." He turned his gaze to me with an arched eyebrow. "Why does Miroku always try to fondle Sango?"

His reply was a mere shrug.

"Do you think he likes her?" I was meddling, so what. If I had to protect these guys, don't I deserve to know?

"He likes touching her butt."

I sighed, Inuyasha was so thick.

"Not like that, I mean..." I paused thinking how to describe it to him. "Does he want her to be his mate?"

Another shrug. Was Inuyasha always going to be this helpful?

"Even if he did want her as a mate, Sango wouldn't let him get anywhere close." Inuyasha finally stated.

"I wouldn't say that..."

The hanyou arched his eyebrow again. "What are you saying?"

"Can't you tell that Sango obliviously likes Miroku?"

"Why? All she does is slap him every time he tries to touch her."

Shippo stirred on my shoulder, I could tell he was growing restless of the conversation and Inuyasha probably was too.

"There is more to it than that, trust me. I'm a girl I know these things."

SLAP

"MIROKU!" Sango's voice yelled.

"Whatever you say Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a disbelief tone.

Soon after we reached the village. The tension in the air stood stiff, and fear could be found in the eyes of the villagers.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Sango.

"A demon is the cause of this no doubt." Sango replied seriously. Her weapon lay on her back ready for any chance to attack.

We approached one of the scared villagers; his eyes were heavy and his forehead bruised lines of worry.

"Sir what has happened?" Sango asked.

He looked up at Sango with pleading eyes.

"Oh please you must help! The children of the village have disappeared. No one can find them anywhere; oh please you must help us!"

I noticed he was right; there were no children to found anywhere. Only the worried adults idly going about their tasks to keep themselves busy.

"When did this happen?" Miroku asked.

"It must have been last night, when the village was asleep." The old man replied. "A few of villagers remember an odd tune being played that sounded like a flute, but they fell asleep before they could find out what it was. So when we awoke this morning, all of the children were gone."

An auditable gulp was heard from on my shoulder. I stroked Shippo's shoulder in comfort.

Inuyasha sniff the air. "There is a demon scent lingering around, maybe that's him."

"Well let's go then!" I said. By now other adults had joined the old man, all with same pleading eyes.

"We wish you luck, please bring back our children back to us."

"We will do our best." Sango said.

We followed Inuyasha who had picked up the scent of the demon we had hoped had taken the children.

"I don't have time to be playing hero..." he mumbled.

"He must be a pretty strong demon to take a whole village's worth of children; most likely he is using a jewel shard." I calmly stated.

"There better-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"You guys come here!" Sango peered into a bush nearby.

We walked towards her; a light tune of a flute was heard. On my shoulder, I saw that Shippo was entering a trance type state. Franticly, I threw my hands onto his ears in attempt to muffle out the noise.

"That flute, it must be controlling them." I said holding my hands stern. So far it had worked, Shippo wasn't gone yet.

"We must hurry!" Miroku proclaimed.

Holding Shippo in my arms, my hands still clamped; we ran to the source of the noise.

**A/N: Sorry I must end it here. I know cliff hanger, but I have to use something to keep you guys coming back for more don't I? Thanks to bookworm and lyn who reviewed!! And to the rest of you guys who read. Remember to review if you want more!!! The more you review, the sooner the next chapter will be out!!**

**-queenofsmiles**

_**To be continued...**_


	4. So Called Chaos

_**Fallen Grace**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**So Called Chaos**_

We set off running to where it sounded like the music was coming from. When I felt it…

"I sense something." I stopped running causing the others to look back at me.

"What do you mean?" Sango calmly asked.

"I can't really describe it; I just can feel something…" I myself didn't really know what I was taking about. I guess being a mortal has a lot more to it then what I thought.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.

We started running again; I silently cursed myself for bringing Shippo along. He was still a child himself after all…

The flute kept playing, but wherever we ran, we never could find it. Our paths all ended in dead ends and we found ourselves back where we started.

"We aren't getting anywhere." The hanyou spat out in frustration.

"It is true, every turn we take; we end up back here…" Miroku agreed. His eyes fell on the deaf kitsune in my arms. "We could use Shippo…"

I stared blankly at the monk. How could he suggest such a thing?! Who knows what this youkai is doing to those kids!? And now he wants to give Shippo to him, now I really regretted bringing him.

"No! He is innocent!" I turned to hide Shippo in attempt to protect him. But it was futile.

"Kagome, I don't want to either, but we have no other choice. Miroku is right…" Sango added, wearing a frown.

"But Shippo…" I looked down at his confused look. He couldn't hear anything but he knew something was up; he was smart enough to guess what we were talking about.

"It's ok, Kagome. I will be fine." Shippo smiled at me, I couldn't help but want to give in.

"Anyways, we will be right behind him. We aren't going to let anyone hurt Shippo." Sango stated.

Sighing I did as they wanted. I placed Shippo on the ground removing his only protection from the spell. His eyes went blank and he started to walk in trance away from the music with us following silently behind.

I wasn't walking for long before my body grew lazy and my limbs tired. Yawning again I realized what was going on.

"It's that spell…" I yawned. "The ones the villagers mentioned…" I finished, yawning again.

Shippo was still walking ahead, his pace much faster then our own. I couldn't find the strength to move as fast he did let only even move.

"Kagome is right…" Sango was yawning now. "Why didn't I think yawn about it before…"

"Stupid youkai with his damn spells." Inuyasha muttered. His strong hanyou body was also being weigh downed from the affects of fatigue.

Miroku dropped first. The spell had been too much for him. I was afraid the rest of us weren't far behind.

"Miroku…" Sango said. With those as her last words, I assumed she must have fallen too.

"Inuyasha, we can't fall asleep too…" I looked back at the half awake hanyou. I would have thought he was asleep if he wasn't still walking.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted with the little strength I had.

"What Kagome?!" He shouted back oblivious annoyed.

"We… we can't… fall asleep." I barely got the sentence out before I, myself faded into unconsciousness.

"_Kagome, Kagome wake up…"_

I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"_Kagome, please…" _The voice was gentle and caring.

I opened my eyes to a dark figure outlined in the sun's rays. Squinting my eyes I saw the familiar hanyou in view.

It wasn't him talking to me was it?

"Just a few more minutes…" I moaned rolling on my side away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Yelled the inpatient hanyou.

In a moment I remembered what had happened.

"Shippo!!" I sat up too fast banging my head into Inuyasha's.

"Shit, Kagome…" Inuyasha complained rubbing his head.

I rubbed my own head in pain, "You think that didn't hurt me too? Where are Sango and Miroku?"

He pointed to the couple laying a few yards away, I giggled at the scene. Miroku laid face down with his arm outstretched over the waist of a sleeping Sango who slept on her back.

"Did you do that?" I asked amused thinking of what Sango would do when she woke up.

The hanyou shook his head, "No, they fell asleep like that." He couldn't help but smile himself. "Should we wake them up?"

"We don't have time, we have to find Shippo. Kirara will lead them to us when they awake." I stood up brushing of my skirt, Inuyasha stood up too.

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" The hanyou asked in his smartass way.

I turned around him facing him fully. "Trust me. What do you have to lose?" He eyed me suspiciously but gave in anyway. He motioned for me climb onto his back. I did, pointing in the direction for him to start running.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kagome..." The hanyou said while following my directions.

I hoped the same thing; really I had no clue where I was leading Inuyasha. I followed my sense and could only hope that it would lead me to where Shippo and the rest of the children were.

Wrapping my arms around the hanyou's neck I hoped I knew what I was doing. I only had a faint sense to guide me but I could feel it growing stronger as Inuyasha went in the directions I told him to go.

We had to find Shippo and the others, and so far, my sense was the only thing we had to guide us.

"Look!" I shouted causing the hanyou to pause in the branch, he saw them too. "The children... what is wrong with them?"

A group of children were gathered around a hut, on closer inspection they still seemed to be in some sort of a trance. Some stood, while others sat on the barren ground but all had the same emotion-less stare. I searched their faces until I came upon the one I knew.

"It's Shippo!" I whispered.

"I know that, but where is the youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would guess inside the hut." He must be, there seemed nothing else around for miles.

The hanyou jumped through the trees, to the edge of the clearing.

"It's in there, I can feel it." I thought out loud.

"Feel what-" Inuyasha started.

"Sh, something is happening..."

It was true, one of the boys had moved from his spot against the hut. The curtains of the hut opened, and he disappeared inside. It seems none of the others took notice of his absence as they stared blankly off into space.

"It was the flute... he is using it to control them" Inuyasha mumbled.

I couldn't hear the music but figured that must be what he was using. Suddenly he jumped from the branch again into the clearing. I was glad I hadn't relaxed my grip, still surprised from his sudden movements. I climbed off his back walking to the group. They didn't notice either of us there, but I crept around them as I might awaken them from their slumber, which seemed highly doubtful.

"He might be safer out here." The hanyou behind me said. I stood a little shocked that he knew I was going to go for Shippo but then wrote it off because it was pretty obvious my intentions.

I nodded, agreeing with him.

Being here spooked me out, all the silence and their faces. The flute had stopped a little while ago, giving the environment an even more suspenseful atmosphere. Even Inuyasha seemed more careful and calmer then he usually was when it came to youkias.

He pulled out the Tetsusaiga, instantly transforming to its larger form. Taking suite, I pulled out my bow unsure if I had very used it before. Despite not remembering it, it didn't feel awkward in my hands, but natural. I readied my arrow as he stood in front of the entrance to what now seemed a large hut.

"Are you sure you can use that thing?" The hanyou asked with a smirk. Was now really the time for such things? At least it took my mind of the increasing anxiety for a moment.

"We'll see." I replied with the same smirk.

He pulled away the curtains presenting a barren room. It was lightly furnished but no one was in it. My heart stopped for a second.

"It's here, I know it!" I said frustrated. It could still sense it, as if we were on top of it...

"I smell him." The hanyou sniff the air. "He is here." Pulling up a rug, it showed no other then a trap door.

I followed him closely as he approached it, he glance back at me questioning if I was ready.

For the second time my heart was pounding and I could feel the adrenaline kick in. I nodded as he opened the hatch and crawled in.

"Inuyasha, where are we?" I whispered. Wherever we were, it was very dark. The trap door closed behind us with a light clunk. I tried to find it again, to give us some light, but had no such luck.

"Be on your guard Kagome, he is near by."

"How do you expect me to do that if I can't see!?" I retorted. I couldn't even see the bow and arrow I held.

"Stop hiding in the shadows! I know you're here!" The hanyou yelled at the walls only getting an echo back.

I put the bow at my side. It was too hard to follow my sense since I was so close it; it was still very new to me. I put my hand out in front of me, walking until I felt the cold stone of a wall. Moving along side of it until it disappeared.

"Inuyasha, over here." I said in a hushed tone.

I heard his steps behind me. I grasped in the darkness for him, but he was out of my reach.

"Inuyasha!" I grunted. My hand reached for him again; still I could not find him.

I didn't hear him anymore, but where could he had gone? Am I all alone now?

"Inuyasha…" I mumbled.

I sunk to my knees, leaning against the wall. Should I wait for him? What else could I do? I don't want to be alone…

Pulling myself from the ground, I walked back the way I thought I came. Reaching out into the darkness, I soon lost myself. This was the first time I had been alone, when I was an angel, I never left the views of Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku. But now I couldn't travel unseen, now I could really be alone. And I was… alone.

How big could this chamber be? Someone was watching me, I could feel it.

I screamed.

Something had touched my hand, but it wasn't Inuyasha, it was far too small to be his. Losing my balance, I fell against a wall. But, there shouldn't have been a wall there. Not if my sense of direction was right. I felt dizzy, slumping up against the wall. It was coming closer; I held my breath, begging for it to leave me.

"Please…" I mumbled.

**You guessed it. Another cliff hanger, sorry about it. I'll put the next chapter up soon to make up for it. Thanks so much to The Killing Moon, lady.miko.death, jmama521, suaru, and Hikari Guardian!!! And a special thanks to Marsha a.k.a Inuyasha and to JadeElemental who told that Inuyasha's shirt was his haori/hakata!! Also another big thanks to Suaru and JadeElemental for being such loyal reviewers!! I love all you guys!!! Keep reading!!**

**-queenofsmiles**

**_To be continued…_**


	5. Without the Innocence

_**Fallen Grace**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Without the Innocence**_

It was… a child?

I opened my eyes in the newly dimmed light. I found myself in a dungeon setting, dark navy stone walls and dirt ground. I could make out a small figure, a boy. It was the boy who walked in before! He held out his hand for me.

"It's okay" he whispered.

I got up on my own, refusing his hand. It was something about his eyes, how hard they were that made me not trust him.

"What's wrong? Scared, of me?" The boy's voice laced with malice, giving off an evil laugh.

My sense! I could feel it; there was one in his hand and another in the flute that was in his pocket. They were… jewel shards!

"You're no child. Youkai!" My voice came out stern.

He laughed that cold laugh again. "You're smarter then you look."

I held my bow readied. At point blank, there was no chance of missing him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Giggling he jumped back, playing on his flute. The short tune moved the wall behind me, presenting a familiar hanyou.

I dropped the bow and arrow to my side, turning behind me.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled to him running towards him.

"Kagome!" He ran up to meet me but stopped all the sudden.

I took a few steps to meet him. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome, don't come any closer! It's a barrier!"

It was true, I could see the faint outline of it surrounding where the wall had once been. Inuyasha put his hands up to it showing a sort of blue wall had been placed there.

I took a few steps back, only to feel a gust of music push me straight into the barrier. It had been the flute again.

Now on the other side of the barrier, I beat my fists upon it, demanding to be released. The youkai laughed in his success.

"Too easy." He laughed again. "Sorry kids, you're too old for any of my games."

"Who are you calling a kid, runt?!" Inuyasha yelled back which only invoked the youkai to laugh more.

"Oh I'm much older then you think I am. But, you would never guess it from my looks. And my name is Taki, not runt or any other names you have for me." He played his small flute again, after a moment the children from outside appeared behind him.

"It's playtime for my friends." He smiled evilly, keeping his flute at ready in his hand. The group of children behind him walked slowly towards us like zombies as he played another tune. The hanyou readied his own weapon.

"Inuyasha you can't hurt the children." They were innocent minds being controlled by that flute.

He lowered his weapon growling, "What do you expect me to do then?!"

"Taki is the one controlling them, with his two jewel shards! They are in his flute and his left hand."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked his with Tetsusaiga transformed.

"Now isn't the time for questions!" I remind the hanyou, pulling my bow up again.

The barrier disappeared and Taki disappeared in the shadows. The tune from the flute sent the children wild; attacking Inuyasha with swords they must have been given. But Inuyasha held his own, only defending their attacks.

With my sense, it was easy to find where Taki was hiding. I pulled the arrow back in the bow's strings, ready to release it. I prayed to hit my mark, I never remembering firing an arrow before so I could only hope for the best.

As I shot the arrow, it glowed with a purplish aura around it. It hit its mark precisely, the flute.

As it cracked, the tune soon went array causing the children to drop to the ground holding their ears to block out the awful sound.

"My flute!" Taki stopped playing it, examined the damage my glowing arrow had caused.

"You stupid girl! You will pay for this!" He ran towards me with a frightful look in his eye. With his flute gone, I didn't know what he could do but from that look, it was indeed something to worry about.

On my knees, I shielded my head from whatever blow was supposed to come. But, it never did.

Opening my eyes, I saw the attack I had seen performed so many times. The wind scar. I could hear the youkai scream in agony as his body was consumed leaving behind two jewel shards.

Inuyasha picked them up, throwing them in the air.

"I guess you aren't useless after all." The hanyou said before digging the shards away in his pocket.

Before I had a chance to respond, a small kitsune ran into my lap.

"Kagome what happened? Where are we? Why does my head hurt?" The little youkai was full of questions. Looking behind him I saw the rest of the children, rubbing their head in a similar way.

"Come on, let's go home." I said gathering the rest of the children.

We waved the villagers goodbye, each carrying gifts of food they insisted on us taking. It was growing dark and I was thankful that the way home wasn't long.

"Good job on finding the jewel shards Kagome." Sango said congratulating me.

"Oh it was nothing, I'm only glad I could help." I said growing modest in the spotlight.

"It is truly a great feat to be able to sense the jewel shards. I'm glad we have you to help us gather them all." Miroku added.

Of course when Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku what happened he had to mention I had known that the youkai had jewel shards. At least he didn't mention my glowing arrows, which would have been even harder to explain.

"You never did tell me how you knew he had jewel shards." Inuyasha commented from behind me.

I shrugged saying "I don't know, I just can I guess." That was going to have to be my answer to almost everything I did, I only hoped they would keep on accepting it. I guess the real answer would have been because I have angel powers but I couldn't say that could I?

I could finally see the village in clear view while Inuyasha asked me more questions. I was growing uncomfortable and luckily Sango had noticed.

"Hey Kagome let's go get dinner started. I'm sure Lady Kaeda will be pleased with all the food we received."

I mouthed a 'thank you' to her and we ran ahead preparing the dinner.

After we finished with dinner Sango took me to the hot springs for a much needed bath. We bribed Inuyasha with promises of an extra meal if he would keep Miroku busy. Pulling off my clothes, I quickly sunk in the heated water. It was a very nice contrast against the autumn night air. I leaned against a large rock while my aching muscles relaxed and began to feel better. It felt like they were always tired. Sango relaxed against another rock across from me.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." Sango said, sinking into the water.

"I agree." Was all I said. "But Sango, I must ask." She raised her brow at me daring me to go on.

"What happened with you and Miroku while we were gone?" I held in my amusement as Sango's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Nothing! Where would you get that idea?" I could tell she was trying to hide her blush and keep a serious face, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay, I believe you Sango. But it seems like there is something going on between you two."

Her blush grew darker, she tried to cover it with her hands on her cheeks but that just made it more noticeable.

"Is it really that oblivious? I guess being around guys so long I forget how oblivious those things can be." She frowned with her hands fall to her side sighing. "I thought I was better at hiding these things…"

"Oh I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to offend you." I silently cursed myself for being so forward.

"No it's not you Kagome." She looked up and gave me a weak smile. "It's… him."

"If you think that Miroku-"

"Shhh, the leach might be near by."

I nodded and started again in a more hushed tone.

"If you think that Miroku doesn't have these feelings for you, then you are quite wrong." I said confidently.

Sango's eyes grew wide. "You really think so?"

I nodded, after watching how Miroku acted towards Sango for so long, you start to pick up on these things. All they both needed was a good push.

"Well what about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, with a sly smile.

It was my turn to be shocked, "Uh, what, what about us?"

"Come on, the way he acts towards you. It's clear he has something for you." She winked.

My cheeks slightly burning and I put my arm behind my head. "Oh that, haha that's nothing. I'm sure he will get tired of me soon enough."

"Uh huh." Was Sango's only response.

"It's getting hot in here, don't you think it's time to get out?" I asked, frantic for a subject change.

She agreed and we both dried off and changed back into our clothes.

"Wow that is the first time that I can remember that I didn't catch Miroku spying on me while I was taking a bath." Sango said while waking back to the village.

"Don't get your hopes up yet." I said eyeing a 'moving' bush.

Sango sighed and moved the branches of the bush aside to reveal a hiding monk.

"Oh Sango, don't you look beautiful tonight-?"

SMACK

"Just one time Miroku! One time!" Sango yelled while walking back to the village.

"Where is Inuyasha, isn't he supposed to be with you?" I asked dryly.

The monk pointed to the tree behind him. Sure enough there was the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! You were supposed keep him away from us!"

"I did most of the time didn't I?" He huffed back.

"The whole time was the deal, no food for you!"

"What?! That's not fair!" The hanyou retorted.

"It's penalty fair! You have to keep your **whole** end of the deal to get the reward!"

"What are you looking at?!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk who had appeared to our side.

"Oh me, nothing. Just watching the 'battles of love'." Miroku said in his calm, cool way.

I could feel my cheeks burning again; I turned around, I hoped before anyone would notice.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night!" I said running off to the village. As I ran by I could help but noticed that Inuyasha's cheeks were looking pink as well, it made my heart jump.

**Uh oh, looks like our heroes are growing feelings for one another. Haha, like you didn't see that coming. But Kagome is still partly an angel, is that even aloud? Only I know and you will if you continue to read. I will put a tiny hint of fluff in the next chapter I suppose; I don't want anything to happen to fast. It takes away the growing suspense! Remember to encourage me and REVIEW!!!! Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers!!! A writer couldn't ask for anything more!**

**-Queenofsmiles**

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Nothing's Wrong

**A/N: So sorry for no recent updates. As you know Christmas is break is coming (for all of you students) and the teachers are killing us with last minute work, not to mention exams. I guess that's what I get for being a high school student, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. I can assure you that as soon as break starts, I will have much more time to write! Now onto the long awaited addition…**

_**Fallen Grace**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Nothing's Wrong**_

When I came into hut, I found that Sango was already asleep. By the look on her face, I could tell she was still mad about Miroku thing.

I whispered into her ear "_one_ _day he will change… just hold on a little longer_"

A slow smile crept on her lips; I felt she would be better in the morning.

I lay out on my own bed starring at the ceiling above me. Closing my eyes, I waited for sleep to overcome me but I only found myself wanting to open my eyes again. Sigh, was falling asleep supposed to be this hard? The others never seemed to have trouble with it…

Another night in the fresh air won't do me any harm, I reasoned with myself. Remembering the cold from the night before I grabbed the blanket that covered my bed, wrapping it tightly around me.

I put the lake in my view. Even when I wasn't alive, I had wanted to be around it. Walking closer I found that hint of red that gave me an all too familiar feeling. My heart seemed to beat faster, but why? I swear I will never understand these mortal functions, _even though I used to be one…_

I sighed inwardly, but kept my pace towards the edge of the lake.

"Hey" I said hardly above a whisper. But with those hanyou hears, I had no worries of him hearing me.

"Hey" His mumbled reply came back. A brief silence followed.

The way the moon hit the lake, it angled so perfectly onto Inuyasha's face. I took the time to study his features, his eyes gazed out calmly but his brows showed he was in deep thought. I yearned to know but it was a hopeless cause. His sliver hair whipped against his face as the wind blew, I could feel mine doing much the same. I wanted to remember him like this; his peace set my heart at ease.

"What are you starring at?" He asked gruffly.

Absorbed in my own thoughts I hadn't notice that he was starring in my direction. His light glare sent my eyes straight the ground below me.

"No-nothing." I mumbled. Why did I have to sound so weak?

He snorted and turned his head away from me. I dared not to look up again; I needed to remember that I could no longer stare at them, at him as if they wouldn't know.

I could feel a blush setting across my cheeks as I felt his eyes upon me again. Why did he have this affect on me? I rubbed some pebbles between my fingers, making the ground seem very interesting…

"Kagome."

My head shot up immediately. His eyes grew a little in surprise to my sudden actions. I mentally cursed myself again casting my eyes back down, but not without noticing his hand.

"Your hand…" I mumbled out loud. His fingers were sprawled out in an awkward position but quickly retreated to the sleeve of his haori as I spoke.

"You're hurt! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" I grabbed his arm pulling back the sleeve to inspect the damage.

"I'm fine!" He said pulling his arm out of my grasp.

"Stop being a baby and let me see your hand!" I sent him a glare to let him know I was serious and placed my hands on my hips for more affect.

"I'm not a baby, winch!" He kept his arm to his side away from me.

"I'm only trying to help Inuyasha, just let me see your hand."

He eyed me for a moment before giving up his hand to me. Pulling back the sleeve again I noticed his wrist was sporting a faint purple bruise along with his knuckles.

"Does this hurt?" I asked, tapping his wrist.

"Watch it baka!" He yelled, only squinting his eyes in pain.

"It's broken; we are going have to put it in a sling or something."

"Whatever…"

Ignoring his comment, I traced my fingers over his knuckles and wrist feeling a slight twinge of power. Amazed by the feeling, I set my whole hand over his wrist, wrapping my fingers around it. Sure enough, a white light emitted from my hand, making the once sore spots glow. I kept my hand there for a few more moments until the light was gone, completely forgetting what the hanyou's reaction would be. Removing my hand, the purple bruises were gone as if they had never been there to begin with. I looked down at my own hands, trying to come up with a reason to how I just fixed Inuyasha's broken wrist.

"Kagome?" His voice was expressing his astonishment.

Oh no! How am I supposed to explain this one!? I panicked trying to think of anything that sounded at least believable, let alone possible! Sigh, this can't be happening, what am I supposed to say?!

"Kagome." I didn't notice how his voice became softer.

"I uh, ummm. Well, you see…" I stumbled looking down at my hands still.

He lightly put his fingers on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You're… amazing..." His words were soft and genuine leaving me in a state of shock. He released my chin and a smile formed over his lips. With his amused chuckle, I closed my gaping mouth trying my best to hide my surprise but it was already too late for that.

He stood up and I watched as he walked away from the lake but not before he turned one more time.

"Just because I didn't ask how you did that tonight, doesn't mean I don't want to know. I will find out, one way or another. Remember that Kagome."

"Wh-what?" Was all I could manage to say. But if he heard me he ignored it anyway and kept walking off.

I fell on the ground exhausted, how I managed to get out of that one was beyond me. He wasn't serious about what he said was he? If he is, he has no clue what he is getting himself into. I wrapped up in the blanket again, pulling it tight against my body to trap out the cold. Once I made it back into the hut, I flung myself on the mat. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"Gotca!!" Shippo yelled after finding me in a tree.

Jumping down I picked up the little kitsune, "You're just too good for me Shippo."

"We should get more people to play!"

"You know we can't, Miroku and Sango are helping Lady Kaeda. I don't think they will be back for a while."

"What about Inuyasha?" He pointed to the hanyou leaning against one of the huts. His bangs swept in front of his eyes signaling he was deep in concentration, but instantly jerked his head up upon hearing his name.

"What about me pipsqueak?" A small smirk traced his lips.

"Inuyasha! Come play with us, please!" Shippo begged giving him the im-so-cute-you-cant-resist-me face.

"Nah." He replied causing Shippo to frown.

"Kagome, I'm sure he would play if you asked him." Shippo whispered to me.

"And why do you think that?" I mused.

He only shrugged innocently. I noticed that Inuyasha was eyeing us giving me a great idea.

I whispered into Shippo's ear, telling him to play along, while the whole time I kept my eyes on Inuyasha, making him think I was talking about him. Shippo started to laugh making the hanyou more suspicious.

"What did you say about me!?" Inuyasha yelled making his way over to us.

"If you really want to know, then you have to catch us first!"

"What?! I never agreed to this!"

"Come on, you will find us in no time. Now close your eyes and count to 20! Oh, and no using your hyped up senses!"

He mumbled some curses under this breathe and took a seat in the fallen leaves. "1… 2… 3…"

"Come on Shippo let's go!" I called to him and we took of running.

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

"13… 14…"

He pecked an eye open after he didn't hear any more footsteps. This was going to be too easy for a hanyou such as him. He smirked, standing up on his feet starting to sniff the air, but stopped himself quickly.

"I guess I will be easy on her and do it her way, at least for a little while." He started to sniff the air again stopping himself quickly. "Damn, this is going to be harder then I thought. Now where did that squirt run off too?"

**Kagome's View**

I shouldn't have traveled this deep into the forest. Great! Now I'm lost… Why didn't I ever pay attention to these paths before?

I could hear the crunching of leaves near by. That must be him! Quickly I searched for a near by bush to hide in. But had no such luck, none of these bushes would conceal my body very well. I sighed, and turned around in defeat to the figure behind me.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" It wasn't Inuyasha's voice in those felts. No, it was Naraku!?

"Na-Naraku?" I stood frozen in place. After all I have watched I knew this beast well. Even when I wasn't alive, I always held a great fear for him.

"Forgive me, you are not Kikyo." His hand emerged from the baboon pelts. He swept his cold hand over my cheek sending a horrifying chill. "No, your beauty surpasses even her's."

I took this chance to do the only think I could think of… SCREAM!

**Sorry people, must end it here for tonight. Hope it keeps you entertain until I can get the next one out. I will try my best but with exams and all it might prove to be hard. Thanks to lyn, kris, Suaru, CFQGY, and Marsha a.k.a Inuyasha!! And to the rest of my readers! Love you guys soo much!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
